


a better love story than twilight

by clockworkcity



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcity/pseuds/clockworkcity
Summary: Message from: Jack EichelJack: well, thanks for putting our team on the mapJack: this better be worth itJack: you better put up 100 points after you get laidCasey: I didn’t ask for this!! :(--AKA a Snapchat love story told through texts.





	a better love story than twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've been here for awhile but this is the first thing I've ever posted here. This was written pretty quickly with no beta, just needed to get it out of my system. This is inspired by a few other social media based fics and also [this thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90C-00OTNTI) that happened a few years ago, you should watch it first so it maybe makes sense. Special shoutout to D for being on this lonely ship with me that'll hopefully gain more passengers.

**Casey** : Ryan who is this???

_(Casey sent a picture)_

**Ryan:** idk but are you leaving me for him??

 **Ryan:** of course you’d like him, he’s a sabres fan

 **Ryan** : it’s getting COLD, case

 **Ryan** : I need someone to cuddle and nap with :(

 **Casey** : b&q are always looking for a third ;)

 **Ryan** : no.

**Casey: 😉**

 

\--

 

_GROUPCHAT: OH MAMA DONT U CRY_

**Mittens** : does anyone know who this is?

_(Mittens sent a picture)_

**Lil Uzi Poehls:** casey is leaving me because I don’t like the sabres

 **Yammer:** you do realize there’s over 10k students who go here, right? @mittens

 **Yammer:** also @poehls you deserve better

 **Beauty Tkachuk** : @yammer ur too short to look people in the eyes anyways

_(Mittens, Q, and 2 others like this message)_

**Yammer:** I hate all of you

 **Beauty Tkachuk:** u only like him cuz hes a sabres fan

 **Mittens:** and liking the sens is better?!!?

_(Lil Uzi Poehls and Q like this message)_

**Q:** calm down brady.

 **Q:** i don’t know him

 **Q:** @otterger you’re a goalie and know everyone any clue?

 **otterger:** idk him

 **Mittens:** :((((

 

\--

 

Message to: Jack Eichel

 **Casey:** hey cap

 **Casey:** caaaaap

 **Jack:** what do you want

 **Casey:** cant your favorite rookie just say hi?!

 **Jack:** quinn didn’t text me

 **Casey:** :(

 **Casey:** you’re popular, do you know who this is

_(Casey sent a picture)_

**Jack:** even though I’m captain of a hockey team it doesn’t mean I know every single hockey fan on this campus but he’s got good taste

 **Casey:** :(

 

\--

 

_Message to: Sam Reinhart_

**Casey:** your favorite rookie has a question

 **Sam:** quinn didn’t text me

 **Casey:** did jack text you?!

 **Sam:** no, quinn is everyone’s favorite rookie, we don’t have to look out for him when we go out

 **Casey:**....fair

 **Casey:** but do you know this guy?? you’re in a different department than everyone else on the team maybe you know him

_(Casey sent a picture)_

**Sam** : just because i’m a philosophy major doesn’t mean i’m friends with other philosophy majors, everyone sucks here

 **Casey:** :(

 

\--

 

Message from: Ryan Poehling

 **Ryan:** any luck on finding the guy

 **Casey:** no :(

 **Ryan:** come over, mom just sent me a tub of peanut butter pretzels and I’m about to watch miracle

**Casey: ✈️**

 

\--

 

_GROUPCHAT: OH MAMA DONT U CRY_

**Yammer:** @mittens so I have a brilliant plan for you to find your beau who has bad taste in hockey teams

 **Beauty Tkachuk:** edmonton is a literal hell hole @yammer

_(Q, Lil Uzi Poehls, Mittens, and otterger like this message)_

**Yammer:** anyways you should send something into the campus story to find him

 **Mittens:** but I don’t want the whole campus to know I’m thirsting after him??

 **Mittens:** also I’m a STUDENT ATHLETE

 **Mittens:** what if this ruins my reputation??

 **Q** : you’re over 6 feet tall and 200 pounds, yet you fell on your ass on Saturday during the game to avoid getting into a fight with someone who you had 20 pounds on

_(Beauty Tkachuk and Yammer like this message)_

**Q** : since he’s a hockey fan he probably knows who you are, he’s probably been to a game

 **Yammer:** DO IT

_(Beauty Tkachuk, Lil Uzi Poehls, and 2 others like this message)_

**Casey:** you all are the worst 

 

\--

 

Message from: Kailer Yamamoto

 **Kailer:** YOU DID IT

 **Kailer:** YOU DID THE THING!!

 **Casey:** unfortunately

 **Casey:** 6 people have already come up to me saying they’re rooting for me to find my prince charming

**Kailer: 🤴🤴🤴**

 

\--

 

Message from: Quinn Hughes

 **Quinn:** uh, case

 **Quinn:** you might wanna look at the campus story

 **Casey:** I JUST GOT OUT OF CLASS

 **Casey:** WHAT

_(Quinn sent a picture)_

**Casey:** KILL ME

 **Quinn:** looks like you missed midnight by 2 hours

 

**\--**

 

_GROUPCHAT: OH MAMA DONT U CRY_

**_(_ ** _otterger sent a picture)_

_(Q sent a picture)_

**Mittens:** “HELP HOCKEY BOY FIND MYSTERY HOCKEY FAN BOY”

 **Mittens:** I have a SNAPCHAT GEOTAG??!!

 **Yammer:** everyone loves a good love story!

 **Q:** is it really a love story though if they haven’t met yet

_(Lil Uzi Poehls and Beauty Tkachuk like this message)_

 

\--

 

_CAMPUS MESSAGEBOARD_

**kjames9:** I am OBSESSED with hockey boy and hockey fan boy!! We need a much catchier name though

 **amcdonald3:** isn’t hockey boy casey mittlestadt from the mens hockey team?

 **rdoyle12:** it is!! Get it!!

 **btkachuk2:** thats my BOY!

 **grodriquez6:** PLEASE someone get them together!!!

 **pwest3:** i think i have class with hockey fan boy! He’s quiet and pretty sure he’s foreign

 **djordan8:** @pwest3 HOOK THEM UP!!!!!

 **joettinger:** next men’s hockey game is on friday night at 7PM, come see Hockey Boy for yourself!

 

\--

 

Message from: Jack Eichel

 **Jack** : well, thanks for putting our team on the map

 **Jack:** this better be worth it

 **Jack:** you better put up 100 points after you get laid

 **Casey:** I didn’t ask for this!! :(

 

\--

 

Message from: Brady Tkachuk

 **Brady** : I JUST SAW MYSTERY HOCKEY FAN BOY

 **Brady:** i didn’t realize he’s in my 8am lecture

 **Brady:** but im usually asleep and there’s like, 100 people in that class

 **Casey** : what’s his name??

 **Brady:** idk???

 **Brady:** he sits with the europeans so i dont understand anything they say

 **Casey:** you’re the worst

 **Brady:** it’s an 8am!! and sometimes we have workouts right before it!! of course im asleep during it :/

 

\--

 

_GROUPCHAT: OH MAMA DONT U CRY_

_(Beauty Tkachuk sent a picture)_

**Beauty Tkachuk:** i cant fucking believe you guys keep missing each other???

 **Mittens:** i don’t know what to do!! people are always waiting around at the places i say i’m gonna be and it’s so weird

 **Lil Uzi Poehls** : it’s pretty sad

 **Mittens:** i hate you so much @poehls

 **Yammer:** just tell him to go to a game and meet you at the bench afterwards

_(Lil Uzi Poehls liked this message)_

**Mittens:** but then the whole campus will be there!! How am I supposed to talk to him in front of all those people?? You all know I’m the most awkward human being alive

_(Beauty Tkachuk, Lil Uzi Poehls, and Q liked this message)_

**Mittens:** you guys didn’t need to agree!!! :(

 

\--

 

_Group Message: Jack Eichel and Sam Reinhart_

**Jack:** Ryan texted me about your plans

 **Jack:** and I think it’s dumb

 **Casey:** I don’t know what else to do, I’m ready to give up!!

 **Casey:** true love isn’t real!! :( it’s not meant for me!

 **Sam:** Chill out, Mitts. You’re 19.

 **Sam:** also I just realized that kid is in the lecture I TA for

 **Casey:** WTF

 **Sam:** hey, there’s almost 200 kids in that class, not my fault I didn’t remember him, he doesn’t talk at all

 **Jack:** but anyways Sam slipped him your number

 **Casey:** WHAT

 **Sam:** When exams were being turned in, I made sure to look at his name and he’s the only Rasmus in the whole class, easy to remember. And then when I returned them with their grades, I slipped a note with your name and number.

 **Casey:** holy shit

 **Casey:** holy SHIT

 **Casey:** I don’t know whether to thank you or not

 **Casey:** because i think he just texted me

 **Casey:** HELP

 **Sam:** you’re welcome 😉

 **Jack:** you better score this weekend

 **Jack:** on the ice

 **Sam:** and off of it!

 

\--

 

_CAMPUS MESSAGEBOARD_

**gfranklin4** : the hockey boys still haven’t met up wtf i’m too invested

 **jwoo5:** I gave up studying for a test because I NEEDED to know if they were finally going to meet :(

 **ssmith12:** i saw hockey boy waiting outside d hall doing homework, no hockey fan boy to be seen :(

 **kjames9:** does hockey fan boy know who casey is?? The mens hockey team is kind of a big deal here

 **pwest3:** … i just realized like, 2 guys from the hockey team are also in my class with the hockey fan boy

 **amacdonald3:** how stupid are they all???

 **btkachuk2:** some of us have practice right before 8am lectures, ok??

 **kyamamoto5:** hockey fan boy if you’re reading this, come to the game on friday!! We’ll make sure casey scores just for you ;)

 **jwoo5:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is it finally gonna happen??!!!

 

\--

 

_Message from: Rasmus Dahlin_

**Rasmus:** Hi, is this Casey?

 **Casey:** hi, yes!

 **Casey:** is this rasmus?

 **Rasmus:** yes, my TA gave me your number, is that ok?

 **Casey** : I mean, you didn’t ask for it so not your fault

 **Casey:** but i’m relieved we finally found each other! :)

 **Casey:** and I’m so sorry for all this craziness this has caused, I didn’t think it would become this whole...thing

 **Casey:** did you know who I was?

 **Rasmus:** It’s ok, I didn’t realize I sent that picture to the campus story.

 **Rasmus:** And I did, I am a big hockey fan if you couldn’t tell 😉

 **Casey:** you’ve got good taste :)

 **Casey:** and I’m glad you accidentally sent it to the story 

 **Casey:** I can’t believe I’ve never run into you before

 **Rasmus:** I don’t go out very much 

 **Casey:** would you like to go out with me?

 **Rasmus:** I would love to ☺️

 

\--

 

_Message from: Ryan Poehling_

**Ryan:** hey, are you busy tonight?

 **Ryan:** come over, Q and Brady wanna watch the bachelor

 **Ryan:** please, save me before they end up making out

 **Ryan:** caaaaassseeeeeyyyy :(

 

\--

 

_GROUPCHAT: OH MAMA DONT U CRY_

**Yammer:** so uh

 **Yammer:** i may or may not have told the whole campus that hockey fan boy would come to the game on friday…

 **Q:** kailer what did you do

 **Yammer:**...the game is sold out

 **Yammer** : IM SORRY CASEY

 **Yammer:** but we’ll give them a show 😎

 

\--

 

_Message from: Jack Eichel_

**Jack:** ready for the big night?

 **Casey:**  :)

 

\--

 

_CAMPUS MESSAGEBOARD_

**grodriguez6:** tonight is THE night!!!! If you aren’t at the game tonight you’re a COP and don’t believe in LOVE!!

 **kjames9:** someone PLEASE send updates, no one would pick up my shift at work so i couldn’t come :(

 **ssmith12:** a LOT of people here watching warmups, it’s hard to tell if hockey fan boy is here

 **jwoo5:** the boys are out on the ice though! What number is casey?

 **rdoyle12:** 37!

 **rdoyle12:** I’m right up against the glass, I can tell that he and the boys are looking for the mysterious boy

 **Inewtown3:** can people just watch the damn game, this is all so distracting

 **grodriquez6:** YOU’RE A COP!!!

 **pwest3:** omg i see hockey fan boy, he’s right next to the tunnel!!??

 **kjames9:** TAKE PICTURES!! VIDEO!! PLEASE!!

 **grodriquez6:** NO UGH i’m on the opposite side from the tunnel!! Dammit!!

 **gfranklin4:** OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO SWEET??!!

_(gfranklin4 attached a video)_

**kjames9:** DID THEY?? DO WHAT I THINK THEY DID???!!!

 **ssmith12** : that was so incredibly soft??

 **kjames9:** hockey fan boy reach his hand out for a fistbump and casey??? Holding it??? And looking up at him with heart eyes??? And giving him a puck???!! WTF/??!! And the team cheering??!! omg?!

 **kjames9:** i am SO sorry for any customers who are coming into the underground tonight and see a girl sobbing while making milkshakes, don’t mind me

 **jwoo5:** these guys aren’t all stupid frathletes

 **gfranklin4:** :’))))

 

\--

 

_GROUPCHAT: OH MAMA DONT U CRY_

**Yammer:** what a SHOW

 **Yammer:** love is REAL

 **Beauty Tkachuk:** i love a good love story 😍

 **Q:** shut up @brady

_(Lil Uzi Poehls and otterger liked this message)_

**Yammer:** oooh trouble in paradise?! heard @poehls is looking for a new cuddle buddy ;)))

 **Lil Uzi Poehls:** stfu @yammer

_(Beauty Tkachuk and Q liked this message)_

 

\--

 

_Message to: Rasmus Dahlin_

**Casey:** I hope that post wasn’t too much

 **Casey:** on the campus story

 **Rasmus:** it’s a very cute video of us :)

 **Rasmus:** have to let the world know we finally found each other

 **Casey:** ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a better love story than Twilight? That's up to you to decide, because I love Twilight.


End file.
